


The Bloody Bodyguard

by StefaniDafnis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Captain Phasma is tired, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mystery, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Stormtrooper Antics, The Author Regrets Nothing, The First Order, Violence, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefaniDafnis/pseuds/StefaniDafnis
Summary: After several threats and an assassination attempt, Captain Phasma takes it upon herself to teach General Hux some combat tips while they search to find who is targeting him. Unfortunately for her, she starts to become attached to the General.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, General Hux/Captain Phasma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Bloody Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before The Force Awakens movie. Note I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

Thunderous stomps could be heard echoing down the halls, so loud that several stormtroopers stepped back away from the sound in fear. Anticipating a furious Kylo Ren to come marching down the halls, but instead they saw General Hux. What had him in a funk?

Truth be told, the fiery headed ginger was on his way to speak to Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma about something that he deemed so important, so possibly devastating, that his very life depended on what they would say.

"Kylo Ren! Captain Phasma!" he shouted as he stepped into the meeting room, the two imposing figures already waiting for him.

"What can we do for you, sir?" Captain Phasma said in an even tone, but her annoyance was clear as she had her armor clad arms folded across her chest.

"What is your excuse for not allowing _me_ to go to my public appearance by myself like a normal person?! I'm supposed to make a speech in front of those bloody civilian scum and I've been informed from three different officers that I'm being sent with an escort! What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled at them both.

"The fact remains that we've been given anonymous tips that you are being targeted General," Kylo said through his helmet. "We don't know by who or why so it's better if you cooperate. Now sit down."

General Hux growled under his breath as he barked. "And?! Someone doesn't have to baby me! I'll have my troops and--"

"Sit. Your ass. Down." Kylo Ren commanded as he loomed over him, making the pale man promptly sit down in one of the swivel chairs.

"Sir, I requested to accompany you due to the risks, and the fact that Kylo Ren will not be able to come due to his own work." Captain Phasma said as she stepped forward. "That way you will have added backup."

"Backup? Do you think I can't defend myself?" Hux asked indignantly.

"Considering you've never had the same combat experience as me or my troops...no. You will require an extra pair of eyes and at least one capable warrior." she said.

"One? Now are you doubting the troops?!" he gasped.

"I was meaning one warrior by your side on the stage as you give your speech, but now that you mention it, I am." Though her helmet was still on, the smirk on her face was evident as she added. "Most of the troops have the same level of intelligence as you have strength."

"How _dare_ you doubt _our_ stormtroopers!" He gasped again as he stood up, taking a step forward to sneer in her face.

"You speak of them as if they were our children." Phasma snorted, shifting her weight so the height difference between her and Hux was even more evident.

"They might as well be your children," Kylo Ren finally spoke up as he pushed the two apart. "Considering you're bickering like a married couple! Now you better leave before I have to consider you both a danger to each other and have to send a whole extra squadron of troops!"

"But sir--" Phasma started to speak before Hux snapped. "Fine! But Supreme Leader Snoke will hear of this! I will not be embarrassed this way!"

Kylo quickly whipped around to face him. "If you tell the Supreme Leader, he will only embarrass you further. Now go."

Hux didn't have a chance to respond before an irate Phasma grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him towards the door. She was not looking forward to hearing him complain the whole way there.

"Do you plan on speaking to me during the flight?" Hux said with a somewhat amused grin.

"No." was her only answer, which made them both grimace.

Captain Phasma groaned as she stood beside the General on the stage, her stormtroopers were attracting a crowd to hear him, which left her all alone with him. She'd experienced his whining before, and despite the fact that they'd worked together frequently and she did agree with him (mostly) she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand him for this long.

"So Captain," he purred a bit as he leaned towards her, his smirk present once again. "Are you going to clap for my performance today?"

"I'd rather not embarrass myself in such a way." she retorted.

"For a captain you sure do have a snappy mouth on you!" he snapped back.

"You know as well as I that you couldn't work without me," she said back in a whisper at his ear. "I brought you to where you are now, would you really get rid of me?"

"No," his answer stunned her as she took a step back. "I don't believe I could."

She didn't dare respond, instead they stood in an awkward silence for several minutes until the crowd amassed.

"I guess I better start." he mumbled before he started his speech loudly, making the crowd wince back at the noise.

Phasma was too busy thinking over what he had said to listen, her eyes scanning the crowd when she noticed a stormtrooper that looked a bit hunched over, standing out of formation behind another trooper.

She squinted at them. She taught her soldiers better than to slouch. Attempting to identify them with her helmet's built in scanner wouldn't work though, their face was hidden perfectly behind another troopers. Cursing under her breath, she inched towards the General to get a better look.

"_Who are you imposter?_" she thought as the speech reached an end, her steps quickening as the troops stood straight up ad lifted their fists in a salute to General Hux.

The mystery trooper stepped forward, lifting their fist up high, but Phasma wasn't looking at what the facial recognition scan said, she saw the round object in the trooper's hand instead.

A bomb.

"General! Down!" She yelled as she dove on top of General Hux, knocking him back to the back of the stage as a loud boom sounded behind her.

She landed hard on her hands and knees, shielding him as shrapnel and debris flew through the air and crashed around her.

The ground underneath them began to crack as the wooden planks of the stage were bombarded with debris, causing Phasma to have to hold the General to her chest and roll over, so that it was her back that hit the ground when they inevitably fell through the planks.

Rolling back over to shield him from the mess with her body, she coughed as she ripped her helmet off her head and tossed it to the side, shaking Hux roughly.

"General! Sir!" she said as she felt blood trickling down her temple and her arms shake. "Hux! Armitage! Wake up!"

She didn't last long enough to see if he was okay, because in a matter of moments she felt her arms give out, and sank on top of him as the world went to black...


End file.
